ACW Royale Rumble
Royale Rumble is an annual CPV event from Anime Championship Wrestling. It is the first CPV of the year (depending on the CPV cycle.) Also, it is the CPV that begins the road to Animania, ACW's biggest event of the year. The name is a play on of the WWE's Royal Rumble. Each year, the main event is a classic Royal Rumble match. Plus, all of the World Titles (Excel, Impulse, and Turbo) are defended in the CPV. Royale Rumble is one of the "Big Four" events along with Animania, Fusion, and Anime Revolution. Locations Royale Rumble 2007 Results ☺ - Sokka was DQ'd after he Aang with a trash can . ☻ - Naruto and Terra attacked Beast Boy after the match. ♥ - Sasuke Uchiha interfered and had beaten down Haru Glory. Sasuke dragged Haru to the back so Miroku and Gaara were the remaining people to finish the match. ♦ - Haru Glory took down and distracted Sasuke when he was in the final two with Nightwing. Nightwing then proceeded to throw Sasuke over the top rope to win. Facts *The last Click Per View event to be recorded with a camera. However, the Royale Rumble match was used with a Capture Card. *This is Sokka & Akuma's first ACW CPV match *Official theme song was: The Pixies - "Ugly" Royale Rumble results ☺ - surprise legend entrants. ☻ - During Jin being eliminated, Nightwing proceeded to beat down Jin afterwards on the outside. Nightwing went through the ropes, not over, making him still a participant in the Royale Rumble match. Royale Rumble 2008 Royale Rumble 2008 was held at Cleveland, Ohio at the Quicken Loans Arena. There were three Royale Rumble matches from Excel, Impulse and Turbo. Results Pre-Show *'Joe Higashi defeated Chaotzu' :*This is Higashi's debut match. -- Tag Team Turmoil: *'White Tigers (Rai Chou & Rei Kon) defeated Straw Hat Crew (Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro)' to win the Impulse Tag Team Championship :*Rei Kon pinned Luffy -- *'Kazuki Muto eliminated Seto Kaiba' to win the 30-man Turbo Royale Rumble :*Seto made a one time appearance deal with ACW in him entering the Turbo match. He was released weeks before the CPV. :*'Cyborg 002, Cyborg 009, Flint the Time Detective, Hikaru Shindo, Kai Hiwatari, Kenshin Himura, Kiyo, Kririn, Syrus Truesdale, Tapion, Tien & Lady Wulong' were surprise entrants.. :*This match was under extreme rules. :*'Takeshi Jin' lasted the longest in this match. Roy Mustang lasted only 20 seconds. :*A mysterious promo played during the match. Because of this, Jaden Yuki's elimination was never seen. -- Last Man Standing: *'Speedy defeated Naruto' :*Speedy KO'd Naruto with the Golden Arrow. -- *'Obelisk (Roy Mustang & Zane Truesdale) defeated Hibiki Tokai & Kazuki Muto' to win the Turbo Tag Team Championship :*Roy pinned Kazuki. :*This is the Turbo tag team title's retirement match. :*The mysterious promo in the Turbo Rumble played again during this match. -- *'Momochi Zabuza defeated KYO' to retain the Turbo Championship -- *'Naruto eliminated Broly' to win the 20 man Impulse Royale Rumble :*'Cyborg' made 5 consecutive unassisted eliminations in the match. :*'Speed Racer & Astro Boy' were surprise entrants. -- *'Beast Boy defeated Edward Elric' to retain the Impulse Championship -- *'Haru Glory eliminated Ryu' to win the 20 man Excel Royale Rumble :*'Dan Hibiki, Ken Masters & Ryu' made their debuts. :*'Weregarurumon, Straight Cougar and Sagat' were surprise entrants. :*'Excel' made its hiatus return at the CPV by having its Rumble match. Facts *The first in ACW and CAW history to host three Rumble matches in one night. *This would be Turbo's last CPV as a brand. There will be one more match to close out Turbo with the ACW Turbo Championship at Animania II. *The song used for Royale Rumble: Evil (A Chorus of Resistance) - Project 86 Turbo Royal Rumble results Impulse and Excel Royal Rumble results